Because digital imaging devices acquire colors differently from the way that human eyes perceive color, images acquired by digital imaging devices typically benefit from color correction. However, the color correction process may be prone to introducing and/or amplifying different types of noise. This is the general area that embodiments of the invention are intended to address.
It should be noted that the figures are not drawn to scale and that elements of similar structures or functions are generally represented by like reference numerals for illustrative purposes throughout the figures. It also should be noted that the figures are only intended to facilitate the description of the preferred embodiments. The figures do not illustrate every aspect of the described embodiments and do not limit the scope of the present disclosure.